


Comment pimenter sa vie de couple (par Yuri Lowell)

by Miry0chan



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Yuri wears a dress, maid outfit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miry0chan/pseuds/Miry0chan
Summary: AU scolaire. Depuis qu'ils sont à la fac, Flynn ne pense plus qu'à travailler, au grand dam de Yuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir.
> 
> Actuellement, il fait très chaud et mon cerveau est en mode veille. Pourtant, curieusement, un petit dôjinshi humoristique Fluri m'a inspiré cette petite fic. Il s'agit d'un délire total mais j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira. :)
> 
> Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.  
> Précision : Ceci est une fic Fluri contenant une micro scène explicite. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

Contrairement à une idée reçue, la vie d'étudiant n'était pas qu'une succession de fêtes et de farniente. Flynn Scifo, étudiant en Droit, en savait quelque chose. Dès la fin des cours, il se précipitait hors de la faculté pour être à l'heure à son petit boulot – il était garçon de café dans un petit établissement du centre-ville – avant de rentrer chez lui totalement éreinté. Sa journée n'était pourtant pas terminée, puisqu'il avait généralement un nombre impressionnant de livres à lire, de documents à commenter ou d'articles de loi à apprendre par coeur avant d'aller se coucher.

Le voir travailler ainsi au point qu'il s'en ruinait presque la santé inquiétait et contrariait fortement Yuri Lowell, son ami d'enfance, colocataire et amant. Lui et Flynn se connaissaient depuis l'école primaire et ils ne s'étaient presque jamais quittés. Ils avaient ensuite fréquenté les mêmes établissements tout au long de leur scolarité, et s'étaient mis en couple à l'issue de leurs années de lycée. Depuis qu'ils étaient étudiants, ils vivaient ensemble dans un petit appartement meublé mais Yuri profitait rarement de son compagnon, totalement absorbé par ses études ou son travail. Il avait bien essayé de le faire sortir de temps à autre pour lui changer les idées, mais il était extrêmement rare que l'étudiant en Droit accepte. Et même lorsque c'était le cas, il rentrait généralement tôt pour fignoler un exposé ou relire un cours important.

Autant dire que leur vie de couple n'avait, quant à elle, rien de palpitant. Lorsque Flynn n'était pas débordé de travail – ce qui était fort rare –, c'était son colocataire aux cheveux longs qui passait des heures dans la cuisine pour tester les recettes de pâtisserie qu'il avait appris durant la journée ou la semaine.

Au bout de quelques mois, cette situation lassa Yuri. Il voulait pouvoir profiter de Flynn autant qu'avant et lui permettre de souffler un peu de temps à autre, mais il ne voyait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre.

Ce fut Judith, une de ses amies, qui lui conseilla de trouver lui aussi un petit boulot, afin de permettre à son compagnon aux cheveux dorés de réduire ses horaires au café. Il pourrait ainsi rentrer plus tôt pour travailler... et plus si affinité.

Dans un premier temps, Yuri balaya l'idée. Il y avait déjà pensé mais ses horaires n'étaient pas suffisamment malléables pour lui permettre d'obtenir un job étudiant sans sacrifier des horaires de cours. Malgré tout, la jeune femme insista en lui disant qu'elle connaissait l'endroit parfait et, bon gré mal gré, le brun l'avait suivit.

 

**XxXxX**

 

_**Le soir** _

 

Lorsqu'il rentra enfin chez lui après une journée épuisante, Flynn remarqua rapidement que quelque chose d'étrange l'attendait probablement de l'autre côté de la porte de son appartement. En effet, comme à son habitude, il avait pressé le bouton de la sonnette et attendu que Yuri vienne lui ouvrir. Mais ce soir-là, son colocataire ne vint pas. Il se contenta de lui crier depuis l'appartement :

« Utilise tes clés, je ne peux pas venir ouvrir ».

Perplexe, l'étudiant aux cheveux dorés obtempéra et entra. Il referma ensuite la porte, déposa ses clés dans le panier prévu à cet effet, et se dirigea vers le salon en quête d'un peu de confort avant d'attaquer la lecture d'un nouvel ouvrage volumineux.

Mais à peine avait-il franchi le seuil du salon qu'il s'arrêta net, comme s'il avait pris un mur. Sous le choc, il lâcha même son sac de cours, qu'il avait à la main depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans l'appartement.

Yuri se tenait au milieu de la pièce vêtu d'un magnifique uniforme de soubrette très raffiné. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient relevés sur sa nuque en un élégant chignon. Il portait un petit calot rose pâle, tout comme la robe, sur le sommet du crâne. Un petit tablier de dentelles blanches, noué autour de la taille, complétait l'ensemble.

Le choc passé, Flynn mit une main devant ses yeux tandis que ses joues s'empourpraient de plus en plus.

« Que signifie cet accoutrement Yuri ? Tu as décidé de te travestir ? »

Le brun sourit d'un air machiavélique en voyant l'effet qu'il faisait à son compagnon, et se rapprocha discrètement de lui.

« J'ai décidé de travailler moi aussi. Judith m'a conseillé un établissement très arrangeant avec les étudiants, mais ils n'embauchent que des femmes... Alors j'ai un peu triché. Mais j'ai eu le poste ! »

s'exclama t-il fièrement.

Flynn, les yeux toujours clos, protesta.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de travailler, tout va bien je t'assure ».

« Peut-être, mais moi j'ai envie de profiter un peu de toi de temps en temps » répliqua le brun, toujours souriant.

Subitement, il agrippa son amant par la taille et l'enlaça. Flynn laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et rouvrit les yeux juste au moment où son compagnon l'embrassait.

C'était un baiser à la fois tendre et passionné, qui lui fit aussitôt perdre tout sens des réalités.

A l'issue du baiser, Yuri lança, goguenard :

« Eh bien, on dirait qu'elle te plaît beaucoup ma nouvelle tenue de travail ».

Flynn rougit à nouveau, mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Cela se pourrait bien, en effet » répliqua-t-il d'un air amusé, avant de faire basculer son amant sur le canapé, ses cours et ses livres totalement oubliés sur le plancher du salon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci pour votre lecture. J'espère que ce petit délire vous a plu. ;)


End file.
